Problem: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{z - 2}{z + 1} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $z + 1$ $ -(z - 2) = \dfrac{z + 1}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(z - 2) = z + 1 $ $-4z + 8 = z + 1$ $8 = 5z + 1$ $7 = 5z$ $5z = 7$ $z = \dfrac{7}{5}$